The Lion King Resistance English Version
by Kremlin
Summary: The Lion King Resistance English Version   Sorry for the bad english xP   A lion in search of freedom is able to deliver whatever. In the realms there is division with no answer, some warriors going to battle to end the injustice. The Revolution Begins.


**THE LION KING RESISTANCE**

**I**

**The Lair of the Land to Loneliness**

Were alone, away from our families to join the dark. I wouldn't stop my instincts to get our ties.

The breezes of the forbidden be across the savannah, then the kingdom would know that I was involved with a princess, but at the moment, that night, nothing mattered while sharing a ride with her. The future does not scare me.

She radiated with her blue eyes, showing their affection to drop all his fur. She so are pure and I with many death scenes in my head, but my sins are not reflected in my eyes, because she walked with grace, serenity around him while Savannah was quiet.

" Where is that place Bahari?" The princess was looking forward to the arrival of a paradise which he called Oceania, as my mother told me a story, which recounted a perfect place with that name.

" Why this place to watch the meteor shower Bahari?, Do not you think we're moving a lot?" She kept asking, but I don't want to answer her question. She hid her eyes from me, at every step we took to Oceania. The princess had an absolute tenderness, although maturity in word, which surprised me.

Without turning to look, and just as we pulled away from the arid prairies, I replied with the story that was passed down from generation to generation in my family, that story of Oceania.

"Once upon time, the lions discover a perfect kingdom of infinite glory, because in that kingdom, the waters didn't stop, falling without end to their bodies, the earth was green and lush, with winds escaped through his coat, and played with his eyes, the glory is named Oceania. Later, they found that the kingdom, but soon, the water left to run without stopping, the land wasn't green, and the winds became heatwaves. That place wasn't Oceania, but they did not know the true meaning of Oceania was with the people dearest to me, those who helped you from the beginning, you family." I'm said while I could see she are showed interested in my story. "Do you want to be my family?" I asked while approaching me quickly towards her.

" Your family?" Said the princess made uncomfortable, under an acacia tree that strongly shook the swirling wind.

The icy breeze me impatient for the answer, she just turned and began to return to their lands, but not before a quick break, asking for my response after that cold farewell.

"Bahari sorry, I can't accompany you to see this place, I have to return to my family." his words had told me all, certainly not willing to take something with me, even though both had an affair, his father could not know me, because she came from a royal family, was also a stranger, crossing borders just to see her, but he was a son of nobody, I had a pack, from my youth was accustomed to wander loneliness, but she had filled the void that was looking for, now had to wait to accept my proposal to form a clan.

I felt that night would be a disaster, and that his kingdom had altercations with Red Sun, one of the neighboring kingdoms to be identified by the peculiar color of the floor of that place.

North Acacia, ruled by my princess, had been on alert to receive warnings about spies Red Sun, to end the kingdom, this caused a war between the herds of both kingdoms, creating chaos in the order of the two lands.

"Are you sure that's why, right princess?" He said referring to the problem of the kingdom of his father, she was away enough of me, until he stopped for what he had said, turning to look forced.

"You know I do not care about that, I'm just not ready for this Bahari."

I decided to stop questioning, and looking down I left there to return to my lair, but before I listened to a classic fight about our relationship.

"I told you don't call me princess!, My name is Moyo!" Shouted as he fled to the cave or abandoned as a house, or at least I protected against cold and rain.

The journey to my den was always the same, had to go through plains and rocky hills to climb, but not afraid as before, I had stronger after falling several times on the steps. My body was growing rapidly but could not be sure to take risks, like jumping the dunes that were made in the arid soil.

Many times, I was seeing the reflection of water from those lakes frequented every day could watch someone else. My hair was not yet fully developed, which showed my youth, but my roar was already developing. Right in a cave, near the elephant graveyard, I found myself for shelter from the silence and the night was dangerous to walk out mainly by the riots of the rebels who commit crimes against anyone who passes by his side.

- Bahari Hey, you look exhausted!, What you said the princess finally they? - Said my friend, partner in several ventures, Damu, who lived with me in the cave was the lair for the night dangerous. Damu was characterized by being nice and naughty, had a body somewhat neglected because he was overweight and a lion was unfortunate enough to have a figure that needs to be agile. Still, that does not diminish the urge to eat something, so I always managed to eat something, not for speed but for his cunning. A Damu and her hair had grown more than me, but a thin, brown hair, plus her hair was very light, almost yellow.

"Damu, I don't know what to do, really I don't think it worth going for the princess and her father, explaining to Damu for that plan to take the kingdom was unstable.

"Remember that the Rebels agree, also I see she's in love with you," said Damu as he bit her favorite bone eaten.

"Well, I see very childish Damu, the truth it's not for me, I need someone who is sure of its decisions, not rely on daddy" I explained my dissatisfaction with Moyo, but still I came crazy to think of her eyes.

"Ok Bahari, Hakuna Matata."

"Hakuna what?"

"Hakuna Matata, don't worry."

" You invented that?"

"Not at all, I heard out there."while Damu I explained the meaning of his strange phrase, I was thinking of the princess Moyo, and if what he would do was necessary.

" Oh by the way Bahari!, There will be a meeting today, so now we anticipate, it will be near the King's Rock."

"What?, Damu and why you don't say it?"

"Sorry Bahi, but if you come now, safe and they are waiting!" After saying that, I quickly jumped out of the cave and walked to the lands where restoration had not yet arrived, it was said that that kingdom was a tyrant king who exploited the lionesses with hard labor, and that the food in the kingdom was inevitable, but that a Messiah was to rescue those deserted lands. Although the room did not look as bad as I was told, really the realm of that messiah was still under restoration, the plants were sprouting yet, but you could see a large pasture, trees adorned with leaves, but the food had gone to those places by the scarcity of green living.

"So it was all true? ... this thing needs remodeling" Damu mocked the precarious situation of this kingdom, but it really was doing was looking to the meeting.

"Late Bahari, as always, do not you say anything Damu?" Laaga, a black-maned lion that was totally, but in confusion, was of slim build, with a sinister look red color, was the oldest of the group and therefore who had the maturity to move a herd, being the creator of the rebels.

"Late!, Too late!" Said another lion that was characterized by its huge size and deep voice, called Djur, with little hair on his body, but with a body strength. Her hair was a little orange, yellow, along with his coat that was a totally dark brown but had black bands between their legs, which announced that it was a lion, but a family of a tiger and a lioness.

"Yes, but no matter, they're here, it's time to discuss the kingdom!, It must be ours!" The more excited and in a voice shrill with mania to move their legs involuntarily, was known as eccentric. Längta, better known, he was a bit impetuous, but with great optimism to achieve their goals. He was the youngest of the group, but not by much, was characterized by not wearing any hair, but have deep captivating eyes, his body was still developing, but you could feel his manly strength.

"All in good time Längta, Bahari not just hope that we failed, does it?" Laaga said, who was spinning around me, and their feet hit the ground heavily, as if sensing something.

"No Laaga, I could not do anything to have the princess."

" What?" Längta shouted with despair and anger.

"I'm not surprised, that something so simple, Bahari doing so difficult again"- Laaga showed again that it was better than me at something, but as usual I ignored his words.

"Hey guys, you don't push to Bahari for his mistake- said Damu, while trying to defend myself, though at first he thought otherwise. - I understand that is an irresponsible and could not get the princess Moyo himself- after that I interrupted him before he piss me.

"Damu, please don't help me."

"Sorry Bahari, but ... the truth is that despite, all deserve another chance, okay?, Hakuna Matata!" He said silently while everyone was left wondering Damu's proposal, or perhaps the phrase as rare with the ending.

"Enough, tomorrow will have a meeting with your little princess, there we'll attack." said Laaga, who at the time of closing, he showed his claws and threw a blow to the dry land, retiring with Längta and Djur, just before leaving me annihilation warned me that if next meeting failed, which had to ensure it does not happen.

"Well Bahari, you are in a difficult situation ... how will you follow the princess to our meeting point for the Rebels?"

"I don't know Damu... I don't know..."


End file.
